


Коллекционер

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fem!Kirk, Fem!Spock, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Спок встречает разные версии Дж. Т. Кирка.</p><p>A translation of Collecting Kirk by Swing-21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collecting Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29243) by Swing-21. 



> Перевод на русский фика Swing-21 "Collecting Kirk". Разрешение на перевод получено.

1\. Миррор Кирк  
  
Споку понадобилось 3.476 секунды, чтобы понять – с его капитаном что-то не так. То, как он стоял на площадке транспортатора, как удивленно посмотрел вокруг, настораживало. Спок отметил, что все члены группы высадки будто бы слегка растеряны. Маккой сверлил его убийственным взглядом, мистер Скотт с трудом сдерживал усмешку, Ухура разглядывала его с тем же недоумением на лице, с каким Кирк рассматривал обстановку.  
Но больше всего отличались глаза капитана. Превосходство и ненависть читались в них, когда капитан перевел на него взгляд. Прошло 5.857 секунды после перемещения, а Спок уже предполагал, что люди перед ним не те, кем кажутся.  
  
Он переглянулся с Чеховым, стоящим за главной станцией. Русский энсин что-то быстро печатал на закрытом экране. «Та же молекулярная последовательность», – прочел Спок, скосив взгляд. Значит, придется действовать без доказательств.  
  
– Капитан, – приветствовал Спок.  
– Спок, – ответил мужчина холодным голосом, неторопливо спускаясь по ступенькам. – Смотрю, ты сбрил бороду. Жаль, с ней ты выглядел более устрашающим.  
– … Полагаю, что так. Могу я узнать, успешно ли прошла миссия?  
– Не обязательно постоянно быть таким чопорным, черт побери. Не представляешь, как это раздражает. Простое «как дела» тебя не убьет?  
Спок просто приподнял бровь, что, кажется, разозлило Кирка еще больше.  
– Знаешь что, я не в том настроении, чтобы терпеть твое вулканское дерьмо. Брифинг по результатам через пять минут, а потом развеем эту чертову цивилизацию в пыль и наконец отдохнем. Ухура, не хочешь прогуляться до моей каюты после этого?  
  
Капитан кинул на Спока взгляд, словно ожидая реакции. Когда реакции не последовало, он нахмурился. Ухура прошла мимо Кирка и встала позади Спока, вызывающе подняв подбородок.   
  
– Похоже, твой парень больше тебя не хочет, Ухура, – подмигнул Кирк. – Обычно, за такое он на меня свою охрану спускает. Что такое, Спок, она тебе надоела?  
– Я просто верю, что лейтенант Ухура уважает наши отношения, а ваши провокации меня не трогают, капитан, – ответил Спок ледяным тоном. С этим человеком он познакомился пять минут назад и уже едва мог сдерживать свои эмоции. Было невероятно сложно подавить неприязнь, какую он испытывал к двойнику. Как и беспокойство за собственного капитана, грызущее изнутри.  
  
Чехов незаметно вызвал охрану. Фальшивого Кирка ждал неприятный сюрприз, когда он вместе с остальной группой чужаков попытался покинуть транспортаторную. Спок был рад, что все оставшееся время чужаки провели в тюремном блоке. И он обрадовался еще больше, когда им с Чеховым удалось починить транспортатор и вернуть настоящую команду обратно.  
  
Увидев улыбающееся лицо своего капитана, радующегося просто от того, что он, наконец, дома после короткого путешествия в жестокую зеркальную вселенную, где Спок был «страшный как черт и с эспаньолкой – вообрази, бородатый Спок! — но все равно классный, очень похожий на тебя», Спок осознал, что этот человек вовсе не такой высокомерный, как казалось по началу.  
  
  
2\. Кирк-девушка.   
  
Спок шел по залам затуманенного лабиринта, слабый свет его трикодера создавал вокруг голубые тени. Прошло уже несколько часов, как он потерялся и бродил здесь, ощущая присутствие кого-то могущественного и разглядывая иллюзии, какие это существо или существа ему показывали. Его ментальные барьеры были на грани разрушения. Спок находился на планете три дня семнадцать часов двенадцать минут и сорок пять секунд. Он не ел, не спал и не пытался медитировать, и все время бодрствования посвящал поиску способа связаться с "Энтерпрайз". Хотя пережить встречу с иллюзией матери, отца, тех, кто в детстве мучил его, совета Вулканской Академии наук в полном составе, Ниоты – было непросто… Ему было больно смотреть на их лица, хоть он и знал, что это нереально.  
  
Какой-то звук заставил его поднять голову. Еще одна иллюзия начала проявляться. Он отстраненно гадал, кто там окажется на этот раз. Может быть, снова мама или Ниота, по чьим щекам будут бежать слезы, как те, что она пыталась скрыть накануне этой миссии. Может быть, появится доктор Маккой с новой серией оскорблений его генов.  
  
– … чертчертЧЕРТ, больно! – прохныкал женский голос где-то в углу. Спок устало двинулся к следующей иллюзии, выслушивая последовавшие более экспрессивные выражения. Он почти удивился, поняв, что не знает эту девушку на полу, одетую в командный золотой.  
– Я вас не знаю, – сказал Спок вслух, ибо не было разницы, слышит его иллюзия или нет. Они все были ненастоящими.  
Девушка вскинула голову и фазер одновременно. Она не пыталась встать, ее нога была сломана.  
– Так, просто не двигайся, – холодно приказала она. – Уверена, ты очередная идиотская иллюзия, но рисковать я не буду. Бросай оружие.  
– У меня нет оружия. У меня его забрали, когда я появился здесь.  
– Не важно. Подойди и дай твой трикодер. Мне нужно знать, где, черт возьми, я очутилась.  
– Вы должны отдавать себе отчет, что этот трикодер вам не поможет, если ваше предположение правильное, и я ваша иллюзия.  
– … Какого? Ты вулканец? Да, уши. Вижу. И, ей-богу, только у вулканцев так выстроена речь. И за каким мне показывают вулканца? – задумалась она вслух.  
– Наверное, по той же причине, по какой они показывают мне женщину, которую я раньше не встречал. Это выбивается из логики, которой они следовали до этого.  
  
Девушка слегка нахмурилась и посмотрела пристально ему в глаза. Она поманила его, и Спок опустился рядом на колени, чтобы проверить раны и заодно чтобы свет трикодера осветил ее лицо. Девушка продолжала хмуриться, вглядываясь в его черты, и в тот момент, когда Спок разглядел ее голубые глаза…  
– Т’Пок? – прошептала она.  
– Меня зовут Спок, – исправил он.  
– Да, теперь понятно… – она выглядела удивленной. – Ты похож на моего Первого офицера, мистер. Такие брови есть только у нее. И уши, и… Точно, у тебя даже такие же веснушки на носу.  
– У вулканцев не бывает веснушек, – поправил он ее снова.  
– У нее есть, я проверяла. И у тебя тоже. Значит, ты Т’Пок.  
  
Довольная улыбка осветила ее лицо, и Спок осознал, что вероятность, что перед ним женская версия его капитана возросла до 43.65 процента. Те же глаза, тот же оттенок коротких волос, улыбка, изгибающаяся под тем же углом. Даже униформа Звездного флота была правильного цвета. Спок собрал трикодером данные, убедившись к немалому удивлению, что эта девушка точно из плоти и крови, чем отличается от прочих иллюзий, преследовавших его до сего момента.  
  
– Вы похожи на моего капитана в значительной степени, – признал он. – И показания трикодера говорят, что вы, даже если и не он, по крайней мере, человек.   
– Как мне повезло, – фыркнула она. – Жаль, что у меня нет своего трикодера. Не могу доверять иллюзии, ты же понимаешь. А жаль, правда, ты симпатичный.  
Спок в ответ на это приподнял бровь, и она рассмеялась.  
– Черт, это круто. Остальным иллюзиям чего-то не хватало, но эта… Они превзошли себя. Т’Пок именно так смотрит, когда я делаю какой-нибудь нелогичный ход в шахматах.  
  
Спок тем временем снял свой голубой свитер научного офицера и, порвав его на лоскуты, перевязал ими кровоточащие раны на ее руках и ногах. Девушка продолжала болтать, глядя на него изумленными лихорадочными глазами.  
  
– Ты очень, очень, очень достоверная иллюзия, мистер Спок, – она хихикнула. – Можно, я тебя оставлю? Боунси удар хватит, если вас на борту будет двое. Девочки и так еле друг друга переносят, прикольно наблюдать за их кошачьими боями, так и жду, что они повыдергают друг другу волосы. Но они обе остаются моими подругами, ты понимаешь, о чем я? Чтобы так и было впредь, мне нужно вернуться на "Энтерпрайз". А я потерялась в этом долбаном лабиринте…  
– Предлагаю вам отдохнуть, чтобы набраться сил, – сказал Спок, устраивая ее конечности в более удобном положении и усаживаясь рядом.  
– Не хочу спать, – пожаловалась она. У нее поднимался жар. – Ты не настоящий, ты не можешь присмотреть за мной, нельзя спать…  
– Даю вам слово, что я настоящий и что буду вас охранять.  
– Наверное, даже воображаемые вулканцы не лгут, – подмигнула она, положила голову ему на плечо и заснула.  
  
Через час женская версия его самого вывернула из-за угла и выразительно приподняла брови, глядя на них двоих, устроившихся на земле. Он рассмотрел длинные черные волосы, изящный силуэт, выразительные глаза и черные леггинсы под традиционным форменным платьем. Ему следовало бы больше удивиться, но он уже не впервые встречался со своим двойником.  
  
– Т’Пок, – кивнул он.  
Вулканка кивнула в ответ, опускаясь на колени рядом со своим капитаном.  
– Джейми, – она осторожно потрясла спящую.  
Голубые глаза открылись и осветились радостью  
– Привет, Т'Пок, – она улыбнулась. – Я знала, что ты появишься. Смотри, я нашла другую версию тебя, и это настоящий жеребец!  
– Понятно, – откликнулась та и достала коммуникатор. – Т’Пок "Энтерпрайз". Я нашла капитана. Сообщите доктору Маккой подготовить лазарет.  
– Я здесь, ты, остроухая ледышка, – оборвал ее женский голос, прорвавшись сквозь помехи. – Не учи меня работать и, черт побери, почему вы еще не поднялись на корабль?  
– Мы уже были бы там, если бы вы не затеяли разговор, доктор, – ответила Т’Пок. – Готовы к подъему. Конец связи.  
– Погоди, – сказала Джейми, поворачиваясь к Споку. – А ты как же? Я тебя тут одного не оставлю. Может быть, Чехов и Скотти придумают, как отправить тебя обратно в твою вселенную, и легче будет это сделать на "Энтерпрайз"…  
– Спок! – крикнул мужской голос позади них. Спок повернулся и увидел своего капитана с круглыми глазами разглядывающего их компанию. В этот момент Т’Пок и Джейми начали телепортироваться. Спок готов был поклясться, что Джейми Кирк ему подмигнула  
  
  
3\. Маленький Кирк.  
  
Они шли несколько часов под жарким земным солнцем. Спока температура не смущала, напротив, он находил ее приятной. Кукурузные поля вокруг тянулись на многие мили, немного напоминая ему пустыню на Вулкане. Позади шла Ниота, и для нее ситуация выглядела совсем иначе. Она время от времени еле слышно ругалась на суахили, уставшая от солнца, голода и боли в ногах.  
Спок предпочел бы, чтобы она отдохнула, но девушка настаивала, что они должны добраться до цивилизации как можно быстрее.  
  
Их привлек звук приближающегося мотора. Они оба повернулись и с удивлением увидели притормозившую рядом старинную машину. Окошко с их стороны опустилось, и им улыбнулась светловолосая женщина.  
– Подвезти? – подмигнула он.  
  
Проклятья Ниоты превратились в благодарственную молитву, когда она взялась за ручку двери с пассажирской стороны. Спок тоже открыл дверцу и скользнул на заднее сидение, рядом с детским креслом. Еще один ребенок сидел с другой стороны и смотрел на него огромными глазами.  
  
– И куда вас подбросить? – спросила женщина.  
– Куда угодно, где есть ванная, – добродушно проворчала Ниота.  
– Я подниму ставки и предложу вам хороший обед, если вы представитесь, – сказала водитель.  
– Я Ниота, а он Спок.  
– Хм? И с чего вы решили, что прогуляться по Айове в самый жаркий летний день — это хорошая идея?  
– Мы… заблудились, – признала Ниота.  
– Заблудились? Я вижу, что вы из Звездного флота, хотя форма какая-то странная. Здесь есть база, не очень далеко… Ну, если на машине. Пешком доберетесь за день.  
– Могу я поинтересоваться, какой сейчас год? – спросил Спок.  
  
Ниота прошептала что-то про себя на клингонском и бросила на него мрачный взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.  
  
– Хороший словарный запас, – довольно присвистнула женщина. – Я не знала, что это слово можно употребить в таком контексте. Творческий подход!  
Ниота повернулась и одарила ее недоверчивым взглядом.  
– Вы знаете клингонский? Кто вы?  
– Коммандер Вайнона Кирк, – ответила женщина с улыбкой. – В отставке.  
– Вы Вайнона Кирк? – спросил Спок прежде, чем Ниота смогла остановить его. – Какой это год, коммандер?  
– Две тысячи двести тридцатый, – ответила она, бросая на них косой взгляд. – Это не просто проблемы с транспортатором, да? Вы потерялись в пространственно-временном континууме.  
  
Но они не слушали, они вдвоем уставились на маленького ребенка, спящего в кресле на заднем сидении. Это был мальчишка, около года, с золотистыми волосами и розовыми щеками.  
В этот момент Вайнона остановила машину и повернулась к ним с серьезным лицом.  
  
– Вы потерялись во времени, – повторила она, ожидая подтверждения.  
Ниота кинула вопросительный взгляд на Спока, но он смотрел на Вайнону.  
– Так и есть. Наш корабль попал в ионный шторм перед последней увольнительной, и мы с лейтенантом были переправлены в точку, отстоящую на пять миль от места, где вы нашли нас.  
  
– Хорошо. Так из какого вы года?  
– Две тысячи двести пятьдесят пятого.  
– … И, похоже, вы знаете моего Джимми. Объясните что-нибудь?  
  
Спок перевел взгляд на спящего ребенка.  
  
– Джеймс Т. Кирк… просто друг, – сказал он, смягчая голос.  
  
Вайнона моргнула.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она. – Тогда ладно.  
  
Она больше ничего не спрашивала и завела машину. Остаток поездки прошел практически в полном молчании. Спок мог спокойно разглядывать малыша.  
  
Через час и тридцать три минуты они доехали до базы Звездного флота. Вайнона Кирк исчезла, чтобы переговорить с кем-нибудь, кто сможет им помочь, а они остались присмотреть за детьми. Когда мать вернулась, то увидела, что младшего держит на руках Ниота и шепотом читает ему длинную отповедь:  
– … так что, когда в следующий раз увидимся, я тебе, конечно, не скажу, но да, я подумала, что ты симпатичный. Только не бери это в голову, молодой человек. И не стоит быть таким козлом, кстати, я знаю, что ты умнее, чем пытаешься казаться, Кирк. И еще, пожалуйста, перестань вляпываться в идиотские истории, Спок начинает с ума сходить от беспокойства и становится совершенно невыносимым, когда за тебя волнуется, а весь мостик страдает…  
Вайнона взглянула на Спока с интересом и любопытством. Ниота заметила ее и робко улыбнулась.  
– Простите, – сказала она Вайноне.  
– Не беспокойтесь, я не удивлена, что он вырастет с шилом в заднице, – рассмеялась Вайнона. – Все Кирки такие.  
  
В эту секунду, словно подтверждая это высказывание, Сэмюель Джордж Кирк принялся ныть, привлекая внимание матери. Ниота подошла к Споку и осторожно положила ребенка ему на руки.  
Спок моргнул, не зная, как нужно держать малыша. Должно быть, он что-то сделал не так, потому что мальчик проснулся. Голубые глаза с любопытством уставились на него, а черные вулканские смотрели на ребенка в ответ с каким-то страхом. Было нереально держать его вот так, маленького, легче чем перышко.  
Когда Спок поднял голову, то встретил совершенно одинаковое выражение изумления и радости на лицах обеих женщин.  
  
Когда им, наконец, удалось вернуться в собственное время и на собственный корабль, они не стали упоминать имя водителя, помогшего им. Ниота очень тактично никогда в дальнейшем не упоминала его эмоциональную реакцию на маленького Джима Кирка.   
  
  
4\. TOS Кирк.  
  
Спок уже устал от всех этих всесильных существ, что так запросто похищали его с мостика «Энтерпрайз». Кроме того, он логично беспокоился, откуда у них привычка обязательно одеть его в цепи и пытать. Этот раз ничем не отличался от других, разве что местный «бог» предпочитал носить пышно декорированную старинную земную одежду.  
  
– Смотри, Кирк, что я сделаю с твои Первым офицером!  
  
То, что меньше чем в десяти футах от него находился другой Джеймс Т. Кирк, старше его капитана и с ореховыми глазами, Спока тоже не удивило. Похоже, множества вселенных методично подбрасывали ему каждую из существующих версий Джима. Эта версия тоже была в цепях и выглядела разозленной.  
  
– Оставь его в покое, Трелейн! – выплюнул одетый в зеленое Кирк. – Он не имеет отношения к… погоди, это не Спок!   
Человек по имени Трелейн повернулся, несколько секунд смотрел на Спока, затем нахмурился.  
– Pardieu! – воскликнул он. – Совсем забыл про все эти идиотские временные ветки! Этот ромуланец испортил мне всю игру.  
– Ромуланец? Ты помогаешь Ромуланской империи? – выкрикнул Кирк.  
– Спокойно, capitain, не делайте поспешных выводов. Нужно всего лишь вернуть этого мистера Спока в его временную линию и доставить сюда другого… Но я уже устал. Этот тоже сгодится.  
  
Последовал момент ослепительной боли, Спок задохнулся, в глазах потемнело. Когда он снова смог видеть, то обнаружил, что лежит на полу, все еще в цепях, а довольный собой Трелейн злорадно улыбается, стоя над ним.   
– Один, другой, du pareil au meme, на самом-то деле.   
– Прекращай свои игры, Трелейн! Я знаю, что ты просто ребенок! Ты должен понять, что живые существа не игрушки! Где твои родители? – рявкнул Кирк.  
Но Трелейна было не так просто впечатлить. К счастью, капитан смог отвлекать его достаточно долго, чтобы найти и уничтожить источник, снабжающий того энергией. Пока Трелейн без сознания лежал на полу, Кирк освободил Спока от цепей и взял за руки, помогая подняться.  
– Спок? – спросил он, вглядываясь ему в глаза. – Ведь это же ты?  
– Да, капитан, – ответил Спок, смущенный непривычным контактом больше, чем перенесенной пыткой. Его щиты не держались, и он мог чувствовать через прикосновение беспокойство Кирка и тепло – очень много тепла… Это нелогично, твердил ему разум. Это человек, а температура тела человека ниже, чем у вулканцев.  
– Прости, что тебя втянули во все это. Такого не должно было случиться…  
– Капитан, то, что меня забрали из моей вселенной, вина Трелейна, а никак не ваша, и нелогично…   
– Я знаю, Спок. Я прошу прощения, что он использовал тебя, чтобы манипулировать мной. Подобные вещи не должны происходить, и поэтому я никогда…   
  
Его прервало появление двух сверкающих энергетических существ, как оказалось, родителей Трелейна. Они извинились за причиненные неприятности – опять – и предложили отправить их обоих на соответствующие корабли. Исчезая, Спок запомнил печальный взгляд карих глаз и ощущение сильных рук на своих запястьях.  
  
Когда секундой позже он появился на собственном корабле, то почти упал без сил после перенесенного. И совершенно нелогична была радость, что наполнила его при виде знакомых голубых глаз и от прикосновения поймавших его сильных рук.  
  
  
5\. TOS Кирк 2.   
  
Спок недоверчиво моргнул и слегка нахмурился. Но это были единственные проявления удивления, что он себе позволил.  
  
Он стоял на балконе и смотрел на красную пустыню. Слева виднелся город, а чуть дальше — скалы. Оттуда, где он находился, можно было разглядеть и оазис, багряными листьями деревьев ловящий свет восходящего солнца. Глаза Спока говорили ему, что это Вулкан.  
Но это невозможно. Вулкан взорвали несколько лет назад. Вероятность оказаться в месте, которое так досконально повторяло его родную планету была настолько мала, что брать её в расчет было нелогично. Тем не менее, он стоял тут, на балконе старинного дома, принадлежащего Сареку. Его родного дома.   
  
– Это какая-то иллюзия, – пробормотал он, пытаясь подавить ощущение горечи и тоски. Что бы тут ни происходило, это не было реальным.  
Он повернулся, и горечь превратилась в боль, которая почти поглотила его. Аманда, его мать, радостно улыбаясь, прошла через двери и развела руки, словно собираясь обнять.  
– Тебя нет, – бесцветно произнес он, пытаясь мысленно выстроить стены, которые защитят его от потока нежеланных эмоций. – Что-то или кто-то манипулирует моей памятью…  
– Спок... – начала она, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
– Нет. Я не стану тебя слушать.  
  
Он отступил и отвернулся от разбивающего сердце образа. Он должен вернуть контроль. Он должен подавить эмоции и вернуться к логике. Но его мама был рядом, готовая… Нет. Это не его мать, даже если это ее улыбка и ее руки, готовые прижать его к сердцу…  
Вот, вмешалась логика. Ее руки. Мама не показывала ему человеческие эмоции с тех пор, как он, десятилетний, попросил ее не делать этого. Она исполнила просьбу, хотя он знал, что ее это сильно печалит. Спок сожалел о когда-то принятом решении позже, после того, как она умерла, и до сих пор, спустя годы после трагедии, что-то внутри него желало снова почувствовать прикосновение любящих материнских рук.  
Она стояла позади него. Так просто обернуться и позволить себе…  
Нет. Логика. Контроль.  
Это не его мать. Это похоже на реализацию собственных желаний. То, что здесь она была жива, то, что Вулкан все еще существовал, отвечало его собственным представлениям о несбыточном счастье.  
Вот оно.  
Счастье. Вечное блаженство.  
… Нексус.   
  
Он вспомнил все. Энергетическую ленту. Разговор со своим старшим двойником. Сведения, полученные от человека по имени Жан-Люк Пикард, в будущем ставшим капитаном на Энтерпрайз. Печаль другого Спока, чувство вины из-за потери его собственного Джима Кирка и из-за того, что поверил в его смерть. И его собственное беспокойство, когда Джим стал настаивать на…  
  
Джим.   
  
Спок больше не был на Вулкане. Неожиданно он оказался посреди пышного зеленого леса, прямо перед деревянной хижиной, похожей на ту, в которой он побывал на Земле во время увольнительной вместе с капитаном и доктором Маккоем. На самом деле, это был тот же самый деревянный дом.   
  
Какой-то человек рубил дрова и весело насвистывал при этом. Спок подошел с осторожностью, не слишком доверяя логике Нексуса. Ему очень хотелось увидеть Джима, но этот человек… резко поднял голову и улыбнулся гостю.  
– Привет! – сказал он, и у Спока не осталось сомнений, что это действительно Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
– Здравствуйте, – медленно ответил он. – Капитан Кирк? Джим?  
– Единственный и неповторимый! С кем имею честь, мистер?...  
– Спок.  
  
При этом имени Кирк как будто запнулся. Но легкая улыбка снова сместила отсвет узнавания, мелькнувший на его лице.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Спок. Ну, так что вулканец делает в наших горах?  
– Я ищу… как выбраться наружу.  
– Выбраться? Вы уже выбрались, смотрите, какое небо!  
– Выбраться из Нексуса, капитан.  
  
Но Кирк не слушал. Он собрал несколько поленьев и направился к дому. Спок нахмурился и преградил ему дорогу.  
  
–Капитан, вы должны меня выслушать. Вы пойманы космической аномалией, называемой Нексус. Он использует ваши мысли, чтобы воссоздать окружение, наиболее приятное для вас. Все, вас окружающее, не существует.  
– Я всегда говорил, что у вулканцев есть чувство юмора, а мне никто не верил, – хихикнул Кирк. – Мой старший…  
Он замер, словно потерялся в собственных мыслях. Спок не собирался упускать шанс.  
– Да, ваш старший помощник, Спок, – произнес он, сопровождая слова выразительным взглядом.  
– Да… Спок… Вы знаете его? – спросил Кирк, нахмурившись. – Я давно о нем не слышал. Он на Вулкане, наверное?..  
– Нет. Он на «Энтерпрайз», вместе с моим капитаном.  
– Простите, вы сказали, «Энтерпрайз»? – лицо Кирка будто осветилось изнутри.  
– Да, ваш корабль, капитан Кирк.  
– Капитан «Энтерпрайз»… – прошептал тот еле слышно.  
  
В то же мгновение все изменилось. Они оказались на мостике. Кирк сидел в капитанском кресле и с удивлением рассматривал окружающее. Кроме них двоих никого не было.  
  
– Я… я не могу поверить, – пробормотал Кирк. – Это невозможно.  
– Это Нексус, капитан, – Спок сложил руки за спиной.  
  
Кирк повернул голову и взглянул на него – будто только теперь увидел.  
  
– Спок? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты совсем молодой!   
– Я действительно Спок, но не тот, кто служил с вами. Я существую в параллельной временной линии. Спок, которого вы знаете, тоже оказался в нашем измерении. Он на «Энтерпрайз» с моим капитаном.   
Кирк подумал секунду, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы осознать все.  
– Нексус, значит? Параллельная реальность? Младшая версия? Дай угадаю, и не обошлось без сломавшегося транспортатора?  
– Если учитывать вашу удачливость, известную мне, капитан, я бы не удивился наличию в уравнении ещё и клингонов, атакующих корабль, – Спок выразительно приподнял бровь.  
Кирк рассмеялся, даря ему ослепительную улыбку. Его глаза потеплели. В этот момент Спок смог увидеть Джима – его Джима – внутри этого человека, прожившего совершенно другую жизнь.  
– Погоди. Я же тебя знаю, – Кирк радостно рассмеялся. – Мы же вроде уже встречались. Трелейн?  
– Действительно, капитан. Рад возможности снова увидеться с вами.  
– Ну, расскажи мне, младшая копия моего Спока, как мы будем отсюда выбираться? Ты, конечно, отличный парень, но ты сам сказал, что мой супруг на вашем корабле, и я не собираюсь заставлять его ждать еще дольше.  
  
Спок выслушал это «супруг» с приподнятой бровью, но комментировать не стал. Это объясняло многие вещи, и тот любопытный взгляд, что старый Спок бросал на них с капитаном, в том числе.  
  
На какое-то мгновение его охватило сомнение. Он был так увлечен тем, что нашел капитана, и даже не подумал, как это повлияет на дальнейшую историю в этой временной ветке. В истории Жан-Люка Пикарда, рассказанной им его старшему двойнику, говорилось, что Нексус существует везде и всегда. Похоже, ко всему прочему аномалия проходила сквозь все измерения.  
Но если он заберет Кирка из Нексуса, Пикард не сможет его тут найти и некому будет ему помочь остановить сумасшедшего, собирающегося уничтожить несколько планет. Значит, оставить Джеймса Кирка здесь, внутри аномалии, чтобы он продолжил рубить дрова и ждать освобождения… и погиб через час после этого.  
Взглянув в его глаза, полные доверия, пусть и отличающиеся по цвету, Спок принял решение.  
В конце концов, если прошлое уже изменилось, то будущее еще не написано, а освобождение Джеймса Кирка из Нексуса и его встреча с мужем никак не изменит того, чему суждено произойти. Просто логика.   
  
6\. И только один, имеющий значение.   
  
Если бы Спок был человеком, то, наверное, застонал вслух от разочарования. Но поскольку он так гордился своим вулканским контролем, то не позволил просочиться наружу ни единому признаку собственного неудовольствия.  
  
– Спок, я настоящий капитан! Стреляй в него!  
– Кончай уже! Это я Джеймс. Т. Кирк, а не ты!   
  
В ситуации не было ничего удивительного. И то, что от телепортации на «Энтерпрайз» их удерживало защитное поле, тоже было вполне стандартно. Спок подсчитал, что в десантных миссиях за последние четыре с половиной года на планете, корабле или звездной базе в 43.2 процентах случаев обязательно случалось что-то, ставящее их в затруднительное положение.  
  
– Ты не капитан Кирк, потому что Кирк это я!  
– Спок, не слушай его, это Гарт, использующий мою внешность!  
  
Можно было предсказать, что заключенные сбегут и захватят лечебницу именно в тот момент, когда капитан Кирк вместе со старшим помощником телепортируются на планету.  
  
– Слушай, ты, чокнутый сукин сын, я не скажу тебе код, так что можешь забыть об этом!  
– Отличная попытка, козел, и не мечтай, что я позволю тебе подняться на «Энтерпрайз»!  
  
Тот факт, что один из заключенных был к тому же доблестным капитаном Звездного флота, почти ничего не менял, хотя бы потому, что Джим не видел в его мании величия ничего страшного, по крайней мере, первое время. Если же добавить, что упомянутый заключенный обладал умением перенимать внешность любого, то подобные события должны были оказаться если не в области вероятного, то ожидаемого.  
  
–Да как ты смеешь…  
– Ах ты, ублюдок!   
  
Спока не слишком расстроило то, что два Джеймса Кирка теперь боролись на полу прямо у него под носом. Совсем нет. Потому что даже стоический вулканец не мог остаться полностью равнодушным к захватывающему спектаклю, разыгрывающемуся перед ним: перекошенные злобой лица, выкрики ярости, порванные золотые форменки и – самое желанное – все увеличивающееся количество обнаженной кожи.  
Похоже, капитан справлялся с ситуацией самостоятельно. Спок присел в стороне, чтобы следить за дракой и собрать побольше данных.  
Через пару минут двое расцепились и встали, оба в поту, с трудом переводя дыхание. Спок грациозно поднялся и, вскинув руку, легко подстрелил того, что стоял слева. Второй повернулся к нему с удивлением в глазах.  
  
– Долго же ты собирался, – прокомментировал он. – Было так трудно вычислить настоящего меня?  
– Нет, капитан, – ответил Спок, приложив все старания, чтобы в голосе не прозвучала обида. – Я знал, кто есть кто, через 1.274 секунды, после того, как вошел в комнату.  
– Тогда почему ты так долго ждал, чтобы подстрелить его? – с недоверием спросил Джим.  
– Я был уверен, что вы изберете правильный курс действий без моего вмешательства, капитан. К тому же, я пришел к выводу, что ваше увеличивающееся недовольство происходящим требует сброса энергии.  
– Хм, – все так же недоверчиво прокомментировал Джим. Спок почувствовал себя неловко, вынужденный оправдываться. Он продолжил.  
– Я использовал выпавшую возможность, чтобы изучить и проанализировать методы капитана Гарта, с помощью которых он копирует других.  
– Да? И что интересного ты наанализировал?   
– Кое-что, капитан. Удивительно, что капитан Гарт способен не только воссоздать внешность, но и интонации, и манеру поведения копируемого человека в такой степени. Тот факт, что он порвал собственный свитер в драке, может быть просто совпадением или же особо точным вниманием к деталям. Я до сих пор не уверен, какой из вариантов наиболее вероятный.  
Кирк окинул себя взглядом и оценил жалкое состояние собственного форменного свитера.  
  
– Еще один порвал. Йомен меня просто убьет…  
  
Спок проследил за его взглядом, отметив каждый сантиметр потной кожи, заметной через дыры в форменке. Если бы лоскут вокруг логотипа Звездного флота оторвался на 2.345 сантиметра правее, то можно было бы увидеть сосок…   
  
Его вычисления прервал кашель. Он поднял голову и встретил взволнованный взгляд голубых глаз. Определенно, его разгадывание было замечено. Повисло молчание, и с каждой секундой давление неловкости возрастало.  
Джим снова кашлянул.  
  
– Если я не ошибся, мистер Спок, я бы сказал, что вы наслаждались этим маленьким шоу, – Джим улыбнулся своей игривой улыбкой, которую с легкостью дарил любому, в том числе Споку. Но сам факт, что Кирк сделал метафорический шаг вперед, вместо того, чтобы ретироваться, подтолкнул вулканца поднять ставки.  
– Именно капитан. Я нашел спектакль… очаровательным.   
Кирк казался удивленным, но быстро справился с собой.  
– Да, я могу представить, насколько очаровательной может быть встреча с другой версией самого себя, – полушутя заметил он. – Можешь вписать еще один экземпляр в свою коллекцию.   
  
Спок оценил маневр. Ему давали возможность отступить. Они не обязаны были продолжать и могли снова свести все к шутке. Но нечто между ними росло уже давно, возвращалось, заражало все вокруг, пока это нечто стало невозможно игнорировать. Не признавать факты было нелогично.  
  
– Мне не нужна коллекция, Джим. Мне достаточно той единственной версии, которая мне подходит.  
  
Джим собрался что-то сказать, все еще колеблясь. Он сделал маленький шаг вперед и оказался в личном пространстве Спока. Уголки его губ приподнялись в неуверенной улыбке.  
  
– Значит ли это, что… я тебя устраиваю? – медленно спросил он.  
– Да. Другие версии вас довольно интересны, но в них чего-то не хватает. Я сделал вывод, что мне повезло обладать наиболее притягательным вариантом из возможных.  
– Да, я твой. И всегда был.   
  
Когда Кирк поцеловал его, прижавшись полуобнаженным телом и запустив руки ему в волосы, Спок мог только констатировать верность первичных выводов. Независимо от вселенной, не существовало Кирка более привлекательного, чем тот, которого он сейчас держал в руках.


End file.
